The following is known as a technique related to a wiring board including electrodes for soldering parts to a side surface of the base plate. For example, there is known a printed wiring board in which multiple side-surface electrodes, to which electronic components are to be soldered, are provided in notches formed in the side surface of the base plate. The side-surface electrodes, each having a relatively high portion and a relatively low portion, are divided by dividers formed of the base plate or solder resist.
A related technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-179157.